


Evemore

by VenitasKeyblade



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenitasKeyblade/pseuds/VenitasKeyblade
Summary: Zoro thinking Sanji contact matter, way in to Wa-kingdom. That time he realize, how important Sanji it's him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this my first English fanfiction. I hope you like. This is come two more chapter and next it's Sanji standpoint. Next updated is March. Orginal story is Fanfiction.net page. Your can read that there.

Evemore

 

 

Chapter 1: Zoro a memories

 

Zoro is meditate somewhere in Polar Tang, many little room. He is try get own peace, noisy Heart-pirate's. Now it's Zoro is to find peaceful place and start meditate, but he don'ts be peace of mind.

 

It's what he hear Sanji’s is weird. Cook not be the assessing family member, who is underworld peak name. Vinsmoke. Zoro remember hear then that last name bounty hunter time. Royal family it's not own country. Curly is just tell it's that he is born North blue and know Norland liar book.

 

Zoro is also hear, is he not go as somebody it's lost he head. As Sanji's biggie person and it's be bound to Baratie owner Zeff. Zeff is raise Sanji in he own son. Zoro understand why cook is leave, but he not know why he rile.

 

He is beat one's brains, but Zoro not know why he is anger. Music start again and Zoro is hear that four times. Earlier that hear quiet, but now that hear behind to wall. Zoro listen moment. That is love song. There man tell it's he not needed anybody and how woman steal the man heart. And man wish is woman return.

 

Then music end's and Zoro try to again meditate, but curly face appear in his mind still in clear and he hear his voice. 'Oi Marimo' Zoro not be smile, but he smile. Then Sanji stand in the front of he as always the Thousand Sunny. Zoro know it's not to Sanji stand in he the front, that be illusion but that be in real. Zoro rise his hand and try touching cook hand. Then illusion vanish his in the front. Zoro feel pain in his heart and that felt he it's not felt then...

 

Then Zoro realize that feel is sorrow. Last time then Zoro is it sad. He be in nine old and then Kuina is pass to away. Zoro watch the white katana, that base in the wall two a katana's. Wadou Ichimonji is katana name. A Zoro catch then name in Logue town. However, he it's ask Kuina dad Koshiro, that he get katana themselves.

 

The music start again for now Zoro listen carefully to that song.

 

**_I was the one who had it all_ **

**_I was the master of my fate_ **

****

_Zoro remember how he met Sanji first time. He dress in black suit, blue dress shirt and that highlight his beautiful ocean blue eyes. His start immediately flirt in Nami and Usopp of course try show off. When Usopp try order him, then he saw immediately. That Sanji it's not weak. He just proper nakama them group. In addition, it's he using his leg's. That be dumbfounded Zoro._

_Then Don Krieg start to plan onrush restaurant ship Baratie and then the talk start turn the Grand line._

_"That also means my goal, really involves Grand line. Because that man is there." Zoro remember what Sanji said his. "...You're crazy; you guys are going to die." "That may be right, but to say that we are crazy is too much. The only person who has the right to say that I am crazy is myself."_

_Zoro also saw that Sanji own will spear it's broken. That's why he said. "After I decided that I would become an invincible swordsman, I left my life behind."_

_Cocoyashi- village his remember as Sanji start kick's his a twice. Except as he block Sanji's kick and that hit Usopp whom to be believe die's._

****

**_I never needed anybody in my life_ **

**_I learned the truth too late_ **

****

_Zoro is surprised, then he saw Sanji's kick stone roof piece in two and safe Luffy. Then Arlong throw Luffy in the ocean then Sanji almost jump after immediately saved. Zoro it's beat Hatci then Kuro-obi is also punch he in the back, then Sanji safe his first time. Then that fool jump the ocean try to save Luffy. Sanji fight style is beautiful watch, as he using his feet. Then after Zoro enjoy then he fight Sanji every single day._

_Before them to get Grand, line then Sanji propose. "Shall we begin the ceremony for entering the ocean?" Meanwhile as his ferry to barrel, the centres in Merry deck and put his foot on the barrel. "I want to find All Blue." Said Sanji, then Luffy. "I want to become the Pirate King." And put his foot in barrel and I as well put my foot in barrel. "I want to become the Greatest Swordsman." Nami also put her foot in barrel as we and said. "I want to draw a World Map." Usopp in the last used to and recite his own dream. "I want to become a Brave Warrior of the Sea!" Together we broke barrel and we pull out in the Grand line._

_When we leave Whiskey Peak and Rodin, then she is Miss Allsunday and her it's intrude in Merry. Zoro then note that Sanji it's be able to attack at woman, even point a gun. Even if fail then Robin used to her power of the devil fruit and throw Sanji and Usopp in the deck where Luffy, Nami, Vivi and he stand in ready. Of course, his eyes turn pink heart._

****

**_I'll never shake away the pain_ **

**_I close my eyes, but she's still there_ **

****

_Little Garden island Zoro of course hunt meat in Sanji's, but he it's said. "I know. Since you are incapable of doing that, I will hunt something for you." And of course he anger to Sanji. "WAIT A MINUTE!" "What?" "Are you saying that you can hunt bigger animals that I can?" "Damn right." "O.K.! WHY DON'T WE COMPETE, THEN?" Said Sanji and of course he won. He smile in chuffed. That anger to Zoro and refuse to lose a Cook and him start insist. New round end tie, but now he miss Curlybrow’s smile. He wish to give to Sanji win._

_Sanji also surprise then he dig his pants pocket Alabasta eternal pose. Then Zoro jaw dropped and that to face in Sanji it's look dummy._

_In Alabasta, also Rain base Sanji said. "Just call me 'prince'!!" Of course, he start mock. "Prince." "SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMMIT!!!" And he again anger to Cook._

_Then they get pinched Crocodile and then Sanji to become rescue them. His it's a must to too spaghetti dance to Nami. He to kick a leviathan croc buffet and to make Mr.3 task the key them cell._

_They as them start battle to together billions. They said to together. "Two seconds!" When them is hurry to find a bomb._

****

**_I let her steal into my melancholy heart_ **

**_It's more than I can bear_ **

****

_Jaya when Nami find 'King of lairs Norland' book. Then Sanji start tell little himself. "'King of lairs, Norland'... That brings back old memories; I used to read it a lot." "You know about this book Sanji-kun? But it says it's published in North blue." Nami ask. "Yeah, I was born in North blue. Didn't I tell you?" "First time you said anything about it, I thought you were from East blue." Said Usopp and meanwhile Nami command Chopper. "Chopper what are you doing be quiet!" And of course Chopper to be shocked, as Nami command his dig. Sanji smile and answer Usopp. "I grew up in East blue. But this story it's just kid's story. But I’ve heard that this Norland guy really did exist!" Sanji palliate himself telling and that astonish Zoro then._

_Davy Back Fight before just ball game start Zoro it's point to Sanji that be ball man and that Curly it's anger again. They of course argufy onwards. Why Sanji become ball man. "Yo, ball guy. Go stand there!" "SHUT UP! YOU DECIDED IT BY YOURSELF! I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO BE THE BALL! Plus, how can I wear this lame thing on my handsome head?" Said Sanji, of course I try get him across, and stop whine. "You are annoying... Oh! Look good on you!" "I WON'T FALL FOR THAT, MORON!?"_

_First round them game it's not very succeed. Opponent trick indeed visible. Then to lie in the grounds. Zoro ask. "... Hey, Cook. Give me a hand for ten seconds." "That sounds like the right amount." Answer Sanji. Luckily, they win that match._

_Water seven then Usopp it's leave in to crew and Robin it's captive. Her it's to take Enies Lobby, luckily Sanji it's onboard in sea train and he call them den de mushi. Then Zoro sense for real worrier in to Cook. "OK, go kick their asses!!!" Said Luffy and Zoro try to win away Luffy mind. "Luffy!! Don't mess around!! Tell him to wait for us!! HEY, COOK!! DO YOU HEAR ME? THOSE GUYS ARE DANGEROUS!!" "Forget it, Zoro!!" Said Luffy and continue. "If it were you... You wouldn't listen to us either." "... That's right! Oh, and is Marimo-kun actually worried about me?" Said Sanji. "Like hell I am!" I said of course contradict. Sanji continue talk. "But unfortunately, after hearing about Robin's reasons... Even if Captain ordered me to... I WOULD NOT STOP... NO MATTER WHAT!!!" Then line cut._

_Enies Lobby they start new spat, as marine said. "He's the Straw hat's underling, Pirate hunter Zoro!!!" Sanji said, before they start that spat. "He he heh... They called you an 'underling'." "That still better that being the nameless... Pirate 'A'." Of course, Zoro said that._

_Fighting CP9 dude is against that they get to the keys in to Robin chain and Usopp it's again in the doldrums in to wolf dude against. Sanji of course safe him, then wolf ask. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU_ ~ ~ ~ _!!?" Sanji_ _inhale his_ _favorited drug; take his cigarette in his lips away and too said. "The 'Hunter'." That moment it's Sanji's star moment in Zoro mind._

_Sanji second surprise them are just get Going Merry aboard and try run away then Sanji tell that he shut gates of justice. That Sanji it's very smart, that is indeed. Zoro not be happy that his him nakama._

****

**_Now I know she'll never leave me_ **

**_Even as she runs away_ **

**_She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me_ **

**_Move me, come what may_ **

****

_Just then Franky and Galley-la Company it's building the Thousand Sunny. Sanji it's be in a sulk still his own wanted poster. "That's a pretty awesome bounty to have for your first time." Said Luffy and of course Sanji start bark to him. "OH SHUT UP!!! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WITH A DRAWING!!! HOW DOES THAT EVEN LOOK LIKE ME, HUH!!?" "That's pretty much you..." Said Zoro and Sanji start speak something strange language, Zoro not understand. "Speak in words. We can't understand you..." Zoro ask._

_In Thriller bark Sanji was a plan to go rescue Nami's, Usopp and Chopper's. "SHIT!! ANYWAY, WE HAVE NO CLUE ABOUT THIS PLACE! But I'm more worried about Nami and others...! I'll leave the ship to you guys!! I'm going to the island to save those three!!!!" Said Sanji and just he it's jump to out the ship, then somebody grab he's leg's. Consequently, Sanji sway plumb in to Sunny aboard and Sanji said. "HOEEEGH!!" "WHAT?! UNCOOL!!!" Said other men's in ship and even Sanji float in air in moment and then he throw across to Sunny. But not that lodge in Zoro mind, only what Sanji said. "You said, 'Hoeeegh!'." Zoro said to Sanji's and he anger to Zoro. "Shut up!!! Why don't you give it a try?!"_

_Sanji saw in Zoro's embarrassing moment, then Zoro come into negative ghost attack and apologize that he it's born. Zoro hate Perona devil fruit power in he's whole in a heart and have to relate in two years that island train to in New world. But Zoro don't remember it's Sanji earlier laugh be in stitches. Zoro not be heart to what Sanji said, when he it's recover at attack. "Wa ha ha! I saw something amusing." "Shut up!!!" Zoro yell to Sanji._

_Then Luffy order to Sanji safe to Nami in get married and he jump something high. "YOU BET! I'M THE WILL-O-THE WISP OF LOVE! NNNNAMI-SWAAAAAAN!! I WON'T LET YOU GET MARRIED!" Sanji shout and Zoro it's worrier, then Cook jump. "... He jumped... Wasn't this pretty high up?"_

_When he be genuflecting in to Kuma's ahead and to said, at Luffy be become to the Pirate king. "Hold on minute, you jerk." Sanji it's come back to conscious and heart to what Zoro it's said for Kuma. "What are you going to do if you die...!! PANT... What happened to your dream... Idiot!!" Cook_ _walk before Zoro and start to speak Kuma._ _"_ _Oi... You big blob..." "HEY!" "Just ignore this Marimo_ _swordsman... If you must kill somebody, then just take my life...!!! I know the marines don't give a dawn about me... Soon enough the man who will be most feared by the marines will be me. Black leg Sanji. Come at once! Kill me! Pant... I've already realized that this day will come. Let the 'flower of death' bloom in me!!!" Zoro realize what now Sanji said, that he it's dangerous family member. But it's be he kill or leave to live and take to him to real family. Zoro don't know and that be speculation. "Oi... Tell everyone... To take care... ...And that you'll have to find yourselves another chef...!" Zoro feel to nasty sting in to him heart, and then Curly said his valediction in him. Then punch in him sword in to Cook aboard, that Sanji lost him consciousness. However, Sanji look to Zoro so anger, that look will be kill. Luckily, Cook lost in consciousness and fall against to him._

****

**_Waiting in my lonely tower_ **

**_Waiting by an open door_ **

**_I'll fool myself she'll walk right in_ **

**_And be with me for evermore_ **

****

_Just before they get to Sabaody Archipelago then they go to rescue Hachi in Camie ask. However, Duval look like also Sanji, well in him wanted poster anyway. And of course Zoro to said. "Peas in a pod." Brook laugh in convulsions in next to Zoro. Sanji of course yell to Brook. "Oh, I'm so kicking your ass later Brooke!!" Zoro smile then Sanji find his doppelganger._

_Sabaody Archipelago then Zoro plan to go to walk as Usopp and Sanji start to yell him. "SAY WHAT?! HELLO, WHAT'S THIS?!! ZORO-KUN...?! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU IN HERE?" "WHERE ARE YOU GOING ALL ON YOUR OWN?!!" "Hm? A walk, why?" "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!" "DON'T GO WANDERING OFF, YOU USELESS IDIOT!!!! THIS IS A HUGE FEAKING AR HIPELAGO, WE'LL NEVER FIND YOU!!!" Sanji words that hurt's more, then anybody in to crew. "LIKE HELL I'D GET LOST!!!" He yell back to and after all Usopp, Sanji let him his in to walk in peace. But that when them rescue Camie and get Rayleigh bar. After that they have to fighting in Kizaru against, until Kuma it's send to they different place and Luffy go to rescue his big brother Ace's and fail. Then captain it's order them train to two years become strong in to New world._

****

**_I rage against the trials of love_ **

_Then two years it's over and Zoro it's come first be around. He it's to try go to fish and go unintentionally wrong ship, that he it's split in to two then he saw Sanji in first two years after. Oh my! Sanji it's change his style and now Zoro know why he cover always it's other eyes. Because of eyebrow that point to same direction. And of course they proper fight immediately. "I want... ...to go the coast. I want to do some fishing..." "FORGET IT, YOU BIG DUMB BRUTE!!! WHY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE LIKES OF YOU, ANYWAY?!!!" Sanji yell to Zoro. "WHAT, YOU THINK I'M HANGING AROUND WITH YOU 'CAUSE I WANT TO?! HAH! I JUST DON'T TRUST YOU ENOUGH TO LEAVE YOU WANDERING AROUND THIS DAMN ISLAND AGAIN, YOU BRAINLESS MARIMO!!" "Tch..." "WE'RE ALL MEETING UP PRETTY SOON, SO JUST SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME, GOT THAT....?!!!!!" "I'm number 1. I don't need this kind of crap from you number 7." "WHAT, ARE YOU TURNING THE ORDER WE ARRIVED INTO SOME KIND OF RANKING?!! DON'T GET ALL HIGH-AND-MIGHTY JUST BECAUSE BY SOME MIRACLE YOU ACTUALLY MANAGED TO GET HERE FIRST!!!" "Sure, whatever. 7th." "OH, THAT DOES IT!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!! IT'S TIME YOU FELT THE FORCE OF THIS LEG I'VE BEEN TRAINNING TO PERFECTION IN HELL FOR TWO YEARS!!!" "BRING IT ON!! I'LL SLICE YOU ON TWO!!!"_

_They go to back to ship then Sanji talk Zoro's as dumb. "Ehhm... Let's see. 'Marines'... 'Coming'... 'We'... 'Ship'... 'Run'... You get it?" "WHAT DID YOU TAKE ME FOR, A BABY?!! SPEAK IN FULL SENTENCES!!!" That angry then Sanji keep him in to dumb. Really, he can't navigate and he get lost easy. And it's very stubborn it on, really only Sanji under. "I figured that was the best way to get through to a guy with muscles for brains..." "Right, you're getting sliced up later. What's the entire ruckus over on that island, anyway?" "Good question... 'That way'... 'Noisy'..." Of course Luffy around ramp._

_In the way in to Fishman Island. Cook not stand look to in Nami or Robin, then his nose to start bleed. So a lot blood he lost as he enter into be on a drip and he need to five-blood bag in Sanji's blood type. Zoro in the terrified what happen to Sanji and what this hell is. Where Sanji said it's be?_

_Fighting in the Krake against as Curly leave his bubble and he very fast just fishman. And to kick's get stronger, he the grill one arm whole in to 'Diable jambel'. Fighting new fishman pirate against and Sanji can fly in the air._

_Then they it's leave in away Fishman Island as mermaid's ask come again and Sanji say. "WE'LL BE BACK, YOU BET! YOU'RE THE 'ALL BLEU' OF MY HEART, LADIES!!!" "What a cheap dream." Of course, Zoro said and get Cook notice said to something irony him and of course Sanji get mad. "WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"_

****

**_I curse the fading of the light_ **

****

_Punkhazar's then Sanji it's come into Nami's body and he go to quest samurai. As he nimble in run and Zoro catch grab in him hand, before he hit in he head in to ground. Of course Brook, haw to said what position look like. "How to romantic!" Then Zoro realize and rid loose 'Sanji' hands, when he fall in to ground in him putt. Zoro start to think position then Brook not be there then is possible Zoro realize like to Sanji._

_Running violet colour gas run away and 'Sanji' is lag behind, because he is Nami bodies and Nami's not be 'Sanji' strength. "I CAN'T DO IT... NAMI-SAN'S HEART AND LUNGS... ...CAN'T BEAR MORE THAN THIS...!! MY CHEST FEELS..." 'Sanji' lift his hand, when pain feel and that it's Nami breast. "Breast." And crush that. Find in immediately zap run to dragon caught. "What's that nonsense power!!?" Zoro yell 'Sanji' then using debauchery power. "I caught it!! The dragon!!" He yell._

_In factory inside, then they safe children and to capture Caesar. As Sanji, command marines G5 group. "CHAAAARGE!!" "WHY ARE YOU IN COMMAND?!" Sanji makes again new surprise, Zoro don't understand, how do those. Except then Sanji start grimace him and even G5 people. Zoro said Sanji is that Nami and Robin go to pre-empt._

****

**_Though she's already flown so_ **

**_Far beyond my reach_ **

**_She's never out of sight_ **

****

_Zoro it's bug then he focus in the Dressrosa thereto, as 'fairy' steel him katana and Sanji follow him make sure it's he not get lost. However, when Sanji stay to watch some woman so that it's to last time when he saw Sanji in all right._

****

**_Now I know she'll never leave me_ **

**_Even as she fades from view_ **

**_She will still inspire me_ **

**_Be a part of everything I do_ **

**_Wasting in my lonely tower_ **

**_Waiting by an open door_ **

**_I'll fool myself she'll walk right in_ **

**_And as the long, long nights begin_ **

**_I'll think of all that might have been_ **

**_Waiting here for evermore_ **

****

Then song end and Zoro don't stop cry. Sanji it's steel his heart and then he leave again meet some woman. He wish very, that Luffy, Nami, Chopper and Brook get Sanji back to Vinsmoke's and Big Mama get also beating. Zoro lift watch and look to Wado. "Kuina please. Help Luffy get Sanji back to me. That I can to say him to, 'I love you'. So please Kuina and let Sanji get back." Then Zoro to pray as Kuina. He not to see that Robin it's looking him and to hear him talk to Wado's. Robin smile gently and wish too very hard at Luffy be a great success get Sanji back to them. She saw at once that Cook-san and Swordsman like to each another much more they nakama level. Now Zoro realise that he love to Sanji. Robin wish to Sanji's also realise love to Zoro. "Luffy please and to brined Sanji back to Zoro's." Robin whisper her wish to empty hallway and listen to Zoro's cry. Her never see to him to cry whole time when she join to Straw-hat crew. Zoro never show his feelings, then most to time he worry a them. As Luffy it's five years old, well most time in his mind and sometimes he be a grown-up.

 

"Robin." Robin turn her head at to voice and see Franky walk to her towards. "Franky." Robin whisper and just before Franky have time say to more, then Robin used to her devil fruit power and shut up Franky mouth. Her hand grow in to Franky shoulder. "Zoro cry." Robin whisper and Franky nod. She take to her hand away to Franky's mouth worth and Franky ask. ”Why Zoro-bro cry to?" "Swordsman realise at he love ours Cook-san." Franky jaw drop, when he heart to what Robin say. "So he in love? Sanji-bro? When?" Franky start asking, because he to believe that they not like each other. "I to believe at they fall in to love. Somewhere in to East blue worm to New world time, but now he it's realise that he love Sanji." Say Robin.

 

"Oi! Robin! Franky!"

 

Both to turn to voice towards and note Usopp to walk them towards. ”Find to yet Zo..." Usopp's theorem cut, then Robin used to her power again shut upping Usopp mouth. They it's awhile quiet, waiting hear to Zoro they. But he still sob. Franky and Robin sigh respire and start to together, tell Usopp what is situation. ”Zoro sob, because he it's realize falling in to love in Sanji. But we don't see or hear to he cry when we join to crew and we don't know what to do." Usopp show it's he know to something. As Robin take to away Usopp's mouth and give to say issue. ”Again and BE IN LOVE..." Usopp slam in own hand in to before mouth. He start to whisper. "Be in love in Sanji. When?" "East blue to in New world journey pending and how to again?" Ask Robin and look Usopp. Usopp sigh and start to tell why Zoro sob in he mind again. "That be just then we are go to Baratie restaurant looking for cook ours crew. There attack other pirate crew whose Luffy win, but there came out also Shichibukai Hawk Eyes." Robin and Franky to be surprised, that shichibukai it's came out in East blue. "Zoro challenged his in to battle and lose. Then I saw Zoro cry to first time and then he promise to Luffy's that he not be lose never any more." Robin and Franky understand now why Zoro not be cry then Merry burn away.

 

"But...."

 

Franky and Robin turn to look them sharpshooter. They note he it's stunned. "What is Usopp-bro?" Ask Franky and Usopp look to both. "I don't note, that they it's start to like each other. However I it's in begin with them." Say Usopp and that be true, since he it's from to East blue.

 

Then they heart to Zoro's say to. "Sanji please come back."


	2. Sanji remember

Sanji sitting hallway it time his thinking what do, but he know, that he is hurt Nami-swan and Luffy also. Try to protect they his original family and same time protect Zeff and Baratie other cooks. Lest they not be, get killing because of his. Now he is get to know, that he and others Vinsmoke be to slay in a wedding still. Just because that, Big Mama gets Germa 66 clone army assume. He inhale smoke and blow out. Reiju was order to him go to back to Straw hat, but that be not easy.

 

Sanji hear to a music. He not be hear that song before anywhere. Thereon when he listening that song he realize, that man is release her to go and the wish to her came back. When song ending and Sanji open his eyes. Then he see Zoro standing in front him. "Oi Marimo. What you doing here?" Sanji say and try to touch Zoro, but he vanish in front him.

 

There is hand stretch out and he stare to empty hallway. He realize seeing illusion. However, why just Zoro? Why just Marimo he must seeing illusion. Song start to again and the memories start to flow inside Sanji head.

 

**_I was the one who had it all_ **

**_I was the master of my fate_ **

****

_Sanji remember how to meet Zoro. Luffy just start to cooking servant a Baratie and start to make a noise dining room. When he was, be take indent against to. He look that way and note table sitting three people. One red head woman and to two man. Other one is black curly hair and long nose. Other one is GREEN hair colour, is that to real colour. Sanji was start to smile, when see at Luffy stick booger into Zoro glass was and Zoro was notating that. Moreover, put Luffy drink that._

_When Don Krieg was attacking Baratie, and then was emerge one Shichibukai. Mihawk Hawk Eyes. Zoro challenged him a battle and lose that, before as Hawk Eyes to make hit swords Zoro back. Then Zoro turn around and say It's shameful... ...For a swordsman to be hit from behind." After that, Hawk Eyes cut his swords left shoulder to right hips._

_Sanji remember what earlier what Zoro was said to him, when they waiting attack and they was speaking to Grand line. Sanji remember all right what he thinking then to Zoro. 'That guy and his stupid ideas..! His opponent was the true world's greatest. The result was obvious..!! Why didn't you give up your ambitions, realizing inevitable death?' Sanji was start to yell to Zoro. "IT'S JUST TOO EASY FOR YOU TO GIVE UP YOUR DREAM LIKE THAT!!" Same time when Zoro fall in to the sea._

_When Zoro was, pick up to sea a small ship, but he not be conscious. Then start to, see a swords rise up and Zoro start to talk. "Lu... Luffy...? C...Can you hear...Me?" "Yeah!" There waiting to hearing what Zoro saying to Luffy. Sanji was worry waiting what Zoro saying. "Sorry... ...for worrying you... If I... ...Can't become an invincible swordsman, you will be worried about me, right? UGH!!" "Aniki!" "Don't say anything now, Aniki!" "I WILL... I WILL NEVER... LOSE AGAIN!!! UNTIL I DEFEAT HIM AND BECOME THE GREATEST SWORDSMAN, I'LL NEVER BE DEFEATED ANYMORE!!! ANY PROBLEMS WITH THAT, PIRETE KING!?"_

_Arlong Park, when they was fighting octopus and something skates creature against to, they was to win quickly, as they could to safe Luffy to drown. However, when Zoro was fighting octopus against, then his wounds start to surely a bother. Sanji leer to all to time, how Zoro get by, until he are hitting and fly through to wall out Arlong Park._

_When Zoro was winning octopus, as try to go to sea safe to Luffy. Luckily, Sanji stop Zoro. "Hey, stop! In your condition, your ass is as good as dead if you go underwater!" "Shut the hell up! He's almost done for! He can't wait for your fight to finish!" "Yeah, I know about that! I know there's no time left. That's why I'm stopping you. You're the one who should shut the hell up!" Then Sanji jump to sea safe to Luffy. Sanji smirking remember Marimo dummy face._

**_I never needed anybody in my life_ **

**_I learned the truth too late_ **

_Logue town, when he and Zoro was going to safe to Luffy. His own execution, when lightning dash to Buggy swords and completely scaffold conk out thousand piece. Straw-hat waft down grounds, whereby Luffy pick up and put that his head. "Na ha ha! Hey, I'm alive! I'm OK!" Laugh Luffy say, even everybody at plaza was shakings. Sanji was have to asking to Zoro. "Hey, you believe in God?" "This isn't the time to ask about that. We're blowing this town. Looks like the danger's not over yet..." as Zoro answer to Sanji. Sanji remember then anyway going._

_When they was to run away, then towards came beautiful swordswoman. Zoro of course attack against to her and Zoro said. ”Go on ahead." Zoro keep attacking to lady toward and that get Sanji mad. "Zoro! If you hurt her, you're a dead man!" As he at least to yell to Zoro, when Luffy drag after him._

_Grand Line get and pick up mr.9 and lovely miss Wednesday, when Nami-san was a little get a lost them. Then they turn around to back and must to feel Grand line weirdo weather. That all time Zoro was sleep nothing worry and when he was wake up as everybody else was tired. He was a said. "Aren't you guys being a little lazy on a nice day like this?" Sanji isn't know at Zoro was heavy sleeper._

_Little Garden island Sanji thinking just at Zoro was hunt their everyone a food, but he must to start to say his is weak, even he isn't weak. Then he was submit a hunting contest and he was win first time, but Marimo was start to contradict._

_When they was leave to an island. And Nami~swan was try to stitch Zoro feet wound closed, but Marimo was start to struggle against. Nami was asking can stitch and he was said, can't. Luffy of course can't, when he was said a Arlong park what he can and what can't. So allotment was hit him. Sanji was asking everyone leave to kitchen and start to make Patty booze mixture. That take Sanji consciousness, but that surely numb to swordsman. When mixture was a done, then he hand to drink to Zoro and order drink to from last drip. Same time when they wait drink effect, as Sanji keep pin into candle fire, as get neuter pin. Then wound not become inflamed. Sanji get kneel to in front of Zoro and spill alcoholic Zoro right foot wound. "Aaaagghh!" Zoro yell, but Sanji don't care that just start to stitch wound close. "Damn Cook!" Zoro yell, but he not upright move his hands. "That gloop recipe memorization was benefit, after all." Sanji say half to himself, as to Zoro. When there stick stitch, Sanji feel, Zoro eyes stare to him then he lift to eyes and the said. "What!" Zoro stare still, then he saying. "What that gloop was?" "Patty special mixture attendant strong alcoholic mixture and little lemon. Why asking?" Asking Sanji. He expect Zoro be in ass. "Well I can't move anything and my head feels confused." Said Zoro, Sanji staring now to Zoro, he not be seeing swordsman drunk yet even he drinking very strong drinks. Zoro notating Sanji staring to him and say. "What!" "Nothing." Said Sanji and stitch wound done. When Sanji next to Zoro other foot stitch, as he don't note, when Zoro get move his hand and shift to hair his left eye on. "That why you hide you other eyes." Say Zoro and smile, but Sanji thinking he was mock him. "You bastard!" He yell to and slam to Zoro hand away near to his face. However, Zoro grab to Sanji jaw and make him look to him. "Sanji." Sanji stop in_ _immediately counteraction, when he hear to Zoro using his name._ _"Sanji. You is so beautiful eyes. Why you hide other eye just you curly brow for." Sanji can't answer Zoro question, he is always have to this hair style. "I can't answer to you." Sanji answer to Zoro question and continue stitch his food. When Sanji get make Zoro foot done, then he start to pack to medicine supplies first aid box. "Sanji." Sanji turn to looking swordsman and note he try to standing, but Sanji get in arrest that. "Stupid Marimo! You can't walking, before morning. Come you can sleep here a kitchen." Sanji say and start to bear to Zoro little bed, which to Usopp is luckily a put a ready._ _When Zoro lie down a bed and falling to sleep immediately, when Zoro head hit a pillow. Sanji watching Zoro awhile and leave to also sleeping, but next morning Zoro not remember anything. Not calling to Sanji, not compliment his eyes or his curly brow._

**_I'll never shake away the pain_ **

**_I close my eyes, but she's still there_ **

_When okama was visit their ship in Going Merry, as they make sure their everyone authenticate, least enemy trick they. When they was tie on slings, what hide sign, as then Luffy said? "Yosh! Whatever happens from now on..." Hand in fist, outreach too directly in front of, and they standing in ring. "...This left arm is... The mark of a nakama!" When Luffy was saying, Sanji feel get real friends. Also Zoro and was this his idea very good._

_Alabasta when Sanji and Chopper was care food and clothes buying. Nami and Vivi was get dance girls clothes, when Zoro and Usopp look like. "...But, you know, compared to the girls, you dorks still look like a couple of thieves!" Said Sanji and Zoro answer to back. "And which are you?"_

_When Luffy was make, decide, as he must fight to Crocodile. Vivi was show to map where is Rainbase, when they was go to go, and then Zoro was start to walking to wrong way. "All right already, let's just go." "North is this way, fool." Sanji say to Zoro. Walking towards to Rainbase Sanji listen do what Zoro and Chopper talking to together. "Chopper, you're not passing out today." "Yeah, I have to try harder." That make Sanji smile then._

_On the way towards to Alubarna. Crawfish in back Zoro train, Usopp telling lies to Chopper and Sanji smoke. Nami saying to Zoro. "Zoro, aren't you just wasting your strength?" "Shut up." Zoro was saying to Nami and Sanji said. "Leave him be, Nami-san... If he doesn't exert his strength, he'll be beside himself with tension. He is a worked up easily. And besides... He just got a full-blown taste of the level of the Shichibukai!!" Zoro replies to Sanji and thereof of course as to fight. "Oh, jackass. What're you trying to say? Come out and say it." "Alright, I'll tell you. You're afraid. That Luffy might lose." "...ME!? AFRAID!? YOU... PRETTY EYEBROW!" "Kaching! Now I'm pissed! You MARIMO-HEAD!" "WHAT!?" Then they say to in unison, until Nami stop their stupid fight. "Wanna fight, asshole!?" In other words a fist in their heads. "Cut it out!"_

**_I let her steal into my melancholy heart_ **

**_It's more than I can bear_ **

Song snap midway. He start dig to basket and remember a food that he was make to Pudding. However he was make own nakama favorited food _,_ when he was to make something new. And start try to repeat himself forget them and absolutely Zoro.

 

There he is thinking and not spot not at all one Big Mama minion, skiff is something face tag in his face and smirk behind that. When Sanji hear. "Oh! Food!" Then he lift to his head up and spot him. However his eyes be directed at he have to his in hand. That is meat, which is bone in that meat. He start to hear to Luffy word, at if not came back then Luffy going to starve to death.

 

"HANDS OFF! THAT MEAT..."

 

He kick to enemy and say concern to end. "...AIN'T FOR YOU!" Meat fly in air and Sanji catch that in to air and start to realize what he was don. He put meat back to basket and pick that with him. Sanji start run to Luffy. Same time Zoro start rise in his mind again must stronger, when before and same time song continued.

 

**_Now I know she'll never leave me_ **

**_Even as she runs away_ **

_When bomb was finds and Sanji was climbing half way the clock tower. Sanji watch in window down and ask about what is situation. Usopp yell to Sanji. "They're at the top! The top! Get up to the top and kick their asses!" However, his phrase stay a midway and he looks above up to a Sanji. Sanji looks up also and spot to Marimo over to him. "Huh?" "Yo! I've been looking for you guys!" "ZORO! YOU'RE HERE TOO!?" "What are you guys doing all the way over there?" "That's what I want to know!" "I dunno! The Marines kept saying 'Go north! Go north!'... So I went up this building!" "'NORTH' AND 'UP' ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!!" There is hearing when Zoro and Sanji yell to each other. Sanji wonder how to Zoro was get along alone singly help, at somebody was show to him right to direction._

_Vivi was the top clock tower. Zoro to drop next to Sanji and he say to Zoro. "What? You're still alive?" "T-the explosion...?" There looking to clock tower waiting explode bomb or Vivi nail to block that. Luckily, bomb get to block and ending to war._

_When they was leaves to an Alabasta and their others start to miss to Vivi. Zoro was saying. "Quit whining about it! If you didn't want to leave her behind... You should've just taken her by force!" Sanji remember how he, Chopper and Nami was to insult Zoro, when while Luffy say something else and Usopp try to get he to insult Zoro. "Ah! You Neanderthal!" "You suck!" "Marimo." "Santouryuu." "Wait, Luffy. ‘Santouryuu' isn't an insult." "Yontouryuu." "No, you only added one! Listen, you know natto, right? That could mean, like 'You stink', okay?" Zoro leave to they alone and say. "I understand. Just cry for all I care!"_

_On the way towards Sky Island, they see a gate where read to Heaven's Gate. Usopp say. "Gotta be a bad omen. It's like we're going to die..." Zoro try being funny and saying. "...Yeah, but maybe we're actually dead already?" "Really? If that's so, then that would explain this strange world..." Sanji remember saying and that after Chopper was yell to. "WE'RE ALREADY DEAD!!?"_

**_She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me_ **

**_Move me, come what may_ **

****

_Luffy, Chopper and Usopp was to run to sky island beach. They comport as they was little child's. That moment was he and Zoro normal converse. "Man, this scenery is a real eye opener. It's like a dream." Say Zoro. "Yeah, got that right. And the way they're enjoying themselves... You just can't help yourself. Ha ha..."_ _Sanji remember how himself get excited and hear what Zoro said to him. "You're doing it too."_

_When Luffy have a try to waver and fly as alder spear. Zoro and Sanji thinking float to Luffy is Sky Sea. "Come to think of it, what happens to people with abilities in this sea?" Saying Sanji and Zoro reply. "Oh yeah. This sea's different, right? Maybe he can handle it." "He sank." "No good, eh?" They both going to safe to Luffy. After that there to a start to fighting each other’s. "HEY NOW... HE WAS JUST ABOUT TO FALL THROUGH THE BOTTOM!" Sanji yell to Zoro and he yell to back. "IT ONLY TOOK SO LONG BECAUSE YOU WERE STANDING AROUND BLABBERING!"_

_When they was again an all too together crew and there was a camping near to sacrificial altar. Chopper and Zoro was bring to more food. "Walnuts and aloe. Bananas and garlic." Say Chopper. "Rats and frogs." Say Zoro and Sanji answer. "Yosh, toss it all in the stew!" When Nami start barge into, when she not want to eat rats and frogs. Nami let it be when Sanji command to Zoro help him. "Oi, hey, Zoro. You're not doing anything. Gimme a hand." Zoro keep to in two swords on big hot rock. "Hey, my katana aren't supposed to be used like this..." Zoro whine to Sanji and Sanji growling to him. "Quit whining! Disobey the cook and you go without dinner!" Zoro dribble a rock into food, as that are a done._

_When Luffy was winning Ener and ring to bell. Zoro beg to Chopper nurse a guerilla man. Sanji say. "Oi, isn't he a guerilla? We don't owe him anything." "Yeah, I don't really get it either, but he was fighting pretty hard back there." Said Zoro. Sanji wonder why and ask. "Huh? What's that? Sympathy?" "Dunno." Sanji never get proper answer to Zoro._

**_Waiting in my lonely tower_ **

**_Waiting by an open door_ **

****

_When they waiting to Robin Zoro say. "Why should we wait for that woman? I'm going to go board the ship." However, Usopp, Luffy, Chopper and Sanji start to insult Zoro. "Idiot, don't you dare!" "Idiot" "Idiot Marimo!" "_ _Marimo idiot!" Zoro get mad immediately and start to big crew fight._ _Except Chopper and Usopp was immediately one punch._

_They was going back to their own sea. "Aw, we're going back already?" Luffy whine. Sanji look to Zoro and said. "You're right. It sure is tough to think that we're finally leaving." "We'll be leaving this sea of white." Zoro answer. "Sky Island sure was fun! But it was a little scary too." Say Chopper._

_When Foxy pirate telling them, at their captain technically just now challenge to the Davy Back Fight. Zoro was wonder what the Davy Back Fight is. "Requesting? What're you wasting time with that for? If you want a fight, we'll fight!" "Oi, haven't you heard of it? It's not a real fight. The Davy Back Fight is a pirate_ game _." Sanji was saying, but Robin was elaborate better to them. What that is. Nami~swan was try to get they going to after Luffy, lest they must playing with their. Sanji was telling, how to sea law going, Zeff was teach him to know as pirate as original sailor rule. "He's right, Nami-san. This is an implicit rule in the world of pirates. If we run from this, it will be a humiliation." "WHO CARES ABOUT HUMILIATON!?" Nami-san was yelling and Zoro was saying what he was thinking. "I'd rather die than live in shame." "The same goes for me." Then Sanji was same mind to with Zoro._

_They was lose first game and lose Chopper. He was start to cry and whine; lest he don't wanna be others pirate crew, only Luffy's. Then Zoro was gets a mad and keep a lecture to Chopper. "QUIT YOUR GRIPING, CHOPPER! YOU'RE BEING A POOR SPORT! You're the one who decided to set sail! No one else is to blame if you end up dying somewhere! Only you are! We agreed to this game. Usopp, you, and everyone else did their best! No one in the pirate world would sympathize with your tears! A real man... ...WOULD ROLL UP HIS SLEEVES AND WATCH THE REST OF THE CONTEST QUIETLY!" Chopper was quietly too heard to what Zoro said and get a grip on himself. He try to be tough in from of a Foxy pirate. Sanji catch, at Zoro can be some time a wise and counsel to others. Even he was most to a time one big muscle brain. He both start to go their fight._

**_I'll fool myself she'll walk right in_ **

**_And be with me for evermore_ **

_Just before their fight. Zoro get swords away and Sanji start to be a little worry. "Hey, you gonna be okay? A master swordsman without swords is..." "Is what?" "...Nothing but a worthless wimp." Sanji was have to said something little mean, as Zoro was put him a ball man. Zoro not really anything a wimp, just muscle hunk. When they fighting first time without any swords and that be hot._

_On the way towards a Water seven. Sanji was give to Nami~swaan a new recipe make it food and she was said that be good. Then Sanji was yell to out aloud. "I'M SO HAPPY!!!" "SHUT UP, YOU JERK. YOU'RE DISTURBING MY SLEEP!" Zoro was yell to Sanji and Sanji was to answered to him. "Yeah, yeah, sorry about that, cactus head." "WHAT'D YOU SAY, YOU DARTBOARD JERK?!" Then Zoro saying to him first time Dartboard and after that Zoro was used to that added to say him a Cook. "DAR... WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY, YOU BASTARD?!" "Dartboard eyebrows." "HUH!?"_

_When they is get a Water seven, everybody else was leave to a ship, except Sanji and Zoro. Sanji ask to Zoro. "Hey, hey Zoro!" "!" "Where's Robin-chan? She isn't on the ship." "Hm? Right, she isn't. She went out with Chopper earlier." "WHAT?!" "She said she was going shopping." "WHAT THE HELL?! THEN ARE YOU THE ONLY ONE ON THE SHIP? WHAT A BORING ENVIRONMENT!" "You got that right." "All right, then. I'll go grocery shopping, too. So make sure you watch the ship good." However, Sanji heard only snoring. He start to think, is it their ship really in safe, as he sleeping. "Geez, he's already asleep. Well, fine. I'll leave the ship to you._

_When Usopp was to leaves to a ship and challenges a Luffy battle. Sanji and Zoro start to fighting thereof as Zoro was to be beat their shit out properly. "I'm saying, the Franky Family came here this afternoon, right?!" "Huh? So what?" "WHY DIDN'T YOU BEAT THEM ALL UP BEYOND RECOVERY THEN?! IF YOU HAD, USOPP WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ATTACKED AND FELT GUILTY!" "THEN, INSTEAD OF GOING SHOPPING, YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED AND FOUGHT THEM!" "I WENT TO GET NECESSARY FOOD AS YOUR COOK!" However, Nami stop their fight command their. "STOP FIGHTING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"_

**_I rage against the trials of love_ **

**_I curse the fading of the light_ **

_Enies Lobbyy when Luffy waiting them a roof. Zoro make line path a roof make it a hole to roof and flying to Nami and Chopper straight to a roof. He claiming himself after a roof. Sanji climb a stairs up first and he believe at he was a first, before Zoro. "I'm undoubtedly the first one her. Time to get Robin-chan. I'll go save h- Algae! You Marimo!" Sanji remember how shocking to see Marimo before his._

_Sanji was winning to wolf and run now asking to Zoro, if he was winning to giraffe. "Oi, Marimo! Where's the key!?" "Oh. I just got it." Zoro answer. Tower is move it a lot and Sanji said. "You sure tore this place up. It looks like your aim was off a lot. I wonder if the tower can even be repaired!" "Beats me. It doesn't really matter. Anyway, we have all the keys now. Let's hurry to Robin." Say Zoro._

_Aboard a Merry and try to protect a ship. Same time try run away also. They shoot three cannon balls towards to them. Sanji and Zoro catch a caught Luffy. Zoro a hands, Sanji a legs. They used to Luffy, as big rubber sheet and to throw a balls back to a marines face. Thereon after that, they three show their hands a win sign and Usopp yell. "You guys're monsters!" Sanji remember, that between he and Zoro, sometime they can collaborate without that them have to say each other’s._

_When they was everybody again a Water seven and Luffy grandpa was come to surprise visit. Zoro say that Luffy talking to their friends out side. As Sanji, not be asking to Zoro. "Don't you have to go? they're your friends, too, right?" Zoro reply. "It does bring back memories... ...But it was Luffy who saved Cody."_

**_Though she's already flown so_ **

**_Far beyond my reach_ **

_Sanji was telling that Usopp practice return lines. Luffy, Chopper and Nami was immediately get him back. However, Zoro start to keep lecturing concern. "WAIT YOU TWO! I will not forgive anyone who goes to pick him up! It looks like you are the one who does not understand, Luffy! It he doesn't come to us, I won't accept him." However, Nami and Chopper start to contradict. "Zoroooo what are you..." "Hold on, why you are so..." "SHUT UP! When Luffy and Usopp started arguing in the first place... I didn't care about whose emotions were stronger... Or who was correct... But a duel among men was fought and the conclusion was set in stone. ...Then he lost, and decided with his own willpower to leave. Listen up you guys! This rock headed idiot is the Captain! Anyone who can't stand him, is better off leaving the team. Any crew that doesn't respect their Captain, is worthless. Listen... This may be selfish but if you guys are playing around and being in your company won't make me the strongest, I WILL LEAVE THIS CREW MYSELF." Nami and others jump to when Zoro say that last phrase. Sanji remember that very well and now he repent, as he not waiting their in Zoo. However that terrify also can he get same a second possibility, as Usopp. And get apologize his nakama. "Eeeh, this conversation has us going nowhere..." Nami yell and Zoro still continue a lecture "I have nothing against the fact that the idiot wants to return. But if he has yet to make a distinction of whether or not he belongs, I cannot accept that! If that is the case we should leave Usopp behind on this island." "Hold on a second Zoro. He was definitely in the wrong, but... If he has something he wants to say, shouldn't we let him say it?" "ABANDONING A PIRATE CREW IS NOT SUCH A SIMPLE THING!" "No... But..." "Nami-san, it sis unfortunate, but what he said this time is correct." Sanji remember saying then to Nami. "A man who is so uncertain about his place is not someone we can trust. It is simple. If Usopp comes and gets our trust back, it is fine. Otherwise, there is no place for him among us. WE AREN'T KIDS PLAYING PIRATE AFTERALL!" Zoro was then right. This isn't any kids pirate game._

_When they meet at Brook first time and Luffy was asking to him join to they crew. Zoro was get mad. "HEY, LUFFY! WHAT'S UP WITH THIS GUY?" Zoro yell and same time indicate a finger towards to Brook. "Isn't he funny? I had him join our crew." Said Luffy smiling and Zoro yell again to Luffy. "NO, YOU DIDN'T! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" After that Zoro, chide Sanji and Nami. "Do you know why you went with him? It was to keep Luffy from doing anything crazy!" Sanji feel shame a little and say same time together with Nami. "We're ashamed of ourselves..."_

_Thriller bark, when they was going to look Nami-swan, Usopp and Chopper. Then their run into ghosts that was come in sight a Sunny. They was going to through Luffy and Franky and now they was downhearted. "Do you think that perhaps touching those ghosts weakened their will?" Said Robin, which is figure what they ghosts is. However, that not be a true and Sanji say. "That's absurd!" "Those two are pathetic! They're at the mercy of those weird ghosts because they aren't calm and collected most of the time." Said Zoro. However a voice change to immediately, when ghosts through to his. "I'm sorry I was ever born." "That's enough!" Sanji shouting to Zoro and he then agree to Robin, at she was right. "It looks like you were right, Robin-chan." However when Zoro recover that, as Sanji cannot be to laugh to him, when he saying to first stout speech._

_Kuma was make it Ursus shock and everybody else was unconsciousness, except Zoro, Sanji and Brook. Zoro was attack to just one more time against to Kuma and a get to know that is. A Pacifista. Zoro was start to beg to Kuma to take his head and last he was saying. "LUFFY IS THE MAN WHO'S GONNA BECOME THE PIRATE KING!!" Sanji was try to sacrifice himself, on behalf of Zoro. When is hear what Judge and his brothers was saying to him. THE FAILURE!! Now he can be benefit everyone’s. They can get their dream and maybe they find to in advocacy of him an All blue. However, Zoro hit him an unconscious._

**_She's never out of sight_ **

**_Now I know she'll never leave me_ **

_When he and others a wake up, as then he remark at Zoro not there and going to find him. He finds swordsman standing and a cover a blood. "WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS BLOOD?! HEY, ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! WHERE IS THAT GUY?! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Say Sanji. Luckily, Zoro answer to him. "NOTHING... HAPPENED...!!"_

_Sabaody_ _Archipelago_ _they was safety Camie come into Celestial Dragons slave and chat with Rayleigh. After that they fighting a pacifista against wining that just barely, but they just Thriller bark fighting after they was so tired. Luffy was give to order split, but others pacifista attack towards to Zoro. Sanji was spot a first pacifista as fighting that Zoro not be just yet all right and he try to hold other pacifista. Same time try to safe Zoro, but then Kuma was turn up and send to him away._

_Two years later, when they much to meet others a Sabaody Archipelago to Sunny. Sanji was buy a more supplies a storage, when fisherman say Zoro go to wrong ship and he was under way Fishman Island. However, that Marimo was cutting to half to a ship short of just Hawk eye. Then in front a Baratie two years before. "What? You came back? Well, I'm okay with that too." Say Sanji and Zoro said. "I got on... The wrong ship."_

_On the way towards Fishman Island, they fighting against to Kraken. Sanji was going to far away his air bubble and Kraken try to hit a Sanji, when Zoro cut one-arm pieces. Sanji start become angry, when Zoro was safe him and say mocking. "You didn't need to do that!" "Did you say something, number seven?" Zoro reply as to mocking to Sanji. "I'm gonna fillet you!" Sanji boast. "Bring it on!" Zoro say._

**_Even as she fades from view_ **

**_She will still inspire me_ **

****

_Just when they was gonna fight to against new Fishman Pirates, Luffy using Conqueror haki and collapse most to enemies. "The Color of the Conqueror. He had it all this time?" Say Sanji and Zoro reply. "If he wasn't at least this strong, then I'd have to become the new captain."_

_When fighting new Fishman Pirates was, care to end. Zoro start to whine to Sanji. "You should've dropped him further away, you clumsy cook!" "SHUT IT! OR ELSE I'LL DROP HIM ON YOUR HEAD NEXT TIME!" Sanji shouting to Zoro._

_They was going to up stakes Fishman Island and Sanji was saying to, that he can to stay there and Zoro was saying to Sanji. "What a fantastic idea. By all means, stay here, nosebleed-kun." "WHO DID YOU JUST CALL WHAT, MOSS-HEAD?! BE CAREFUL DURING THE NEXT MEAL WE HAVE! I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH YOUR OWN COOK!!" Sanji was yelling and Zoro yelling to back. "BRING IT ON!! I'LL DIGEST POISON, RAZORS, WHATEVER YOU'VE GOT!!"_

_Punkhazard Sanji was must a Nami body and they was escape out a factory. They meet Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Usopp and Brook they hide place. Luffy was bring a samurai lower body and after that, he leave to find to his top body. When Sanji hear that to Brook and asking to Luffy find to a samurai. Nami hearing that Brook and Sanji was leave to away in her disappear then her make to Zoro going to with them. They two start to fight of course. "WHY DO I NEED TO SEARCH FOR THAT FARTING SAMURAI JUST BECAUSE YUO'RE AN IDIOT?! YOU PERVERT!" Zoro shouting to Sanji, who is Nami bodies. Sanji yell to Zoro. "NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE, ANYWAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M STUCK WITH A DUMBASS WHO I CAN'T EVEN SHARE THIS HAPPINESS WITH!"_

**_Be a part of everything I do_ **

**_Wasting in my lonely tower_ **

****

_They was come back, inside a factory capture Caesar and Zoro hear to at Usopp that Luffy lost ones to Caesar. "THIS IS NO JOKING MATTER!! OI, LUFFY!!!" Zoro shouting to Luffy, each answer to Zoro. "Hm?" "GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!!! WE'RE STILL GOT THE WHOLE NEW WORLD AHEAD OF US!!" Zoro yell to Luffy and Sanji not be saying to out aloud. "He's pretty tough on himself..."_

_When marines G5 guys talking to a Zoro, as Sanji not helping to him. "BLACK LEG BRO, WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP US WHEN SHE ATTACKED?" Asking one marines men. Sanji reply. "DON'T BE SPOILED BRATS. I WOULD NEVER KICK A WOMAN!" "WHAT IF A WOMAN WAS GOING TO KILL YOU?" "THEN I CHOOSE DEATH." "!!? That's just crazy! There's all kinds of people in your crew, isn't there? Yeah, Pirate Hunter bro looked like he was attacking her without mercy." G5 men's was talking to then Sanji not be a smiling, when he know little more to Marimo and saying. "He's actually quite the softy, but he'll get the job done. We can leave it to him."_

_Dressrosa, they was a one restaurant and there start to happen, thievery happen and to Zoro was stealing a Shusui. To him telling at a fairy was steeling that. Then Zoro hear katana hit a window frame and Zoro going after that 'fairy'. "WAIT, WAIT! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO LET YOU WANDER!" Sanji yelling to Zoro and running after him._

_Zoro stop a second and try to look to we're fairy was going to. "Where did it go?" Say Zoro and Sanji shouting. "I SAID 'WAIT'! JUST GIVE UP A SWORD OR TWO!" "NO WAY, IDIOT!" Sanji hear a music and see beautiful woman dancing. There he was look at and he not see Zoro leave to, when he note that Marimo is away and he yell. "AARH! OH NO! I LOST HIM! THAT STRAY MOSS HEAD!"_

**_Waiting by an open door_ **

**_I'll fool myself she'll walk right in_ **

_Afterwards Sanji a repent that at he lost Zoro and thinking to onwards. 'Oh no I lost Marimon. Why on earth I going to lost him.'_

**_And as the long, long nights begin_ **

**_I'll think of all that might have been_ **

**_Waiting here for evermore_ **

Sanji is running whole through castle and run just now through sweet city. Is raining at bucket down. Reminiscent to Sanji, when he was a child and he was lead to himself a make food to his mom. He to fall down and dog attack when arrive, food was also got wet. His mom servant Eponi was taste that and throw away that, but his mom ask get taste hers own son make to a food. Sanji remember how was apologize that he was fall down on that and that was failure make a that food. However her was saying that was it's good.

 

Dog as attack towards to basket and Sanji try to command that. "Hey! Stop! This isn't for you!" Sanji unclasp a dog to basket and continue running.

 

Sweet city out side spot where Luffy said a waiting to him was war place. He watch a minute about looking sweep to Luffy. He lift something Big mama minions and call him. "Where are you!?" Sanji start to fear that at Luffy not waiting him anymore but he was leave to.

 

GRRRROOOWWWLLL!

 

A weird voice hear to behind a Sanji back. He turn to look behind to him and note then family shape. Sanji start to smile when he see Luffy is come across to him and waiting to him. Even see at Luffy as a live mummy. He walking to come close Luffy and hear how Luffy to sniff an air. Sanji know that Luffy nose out a food easily. Luffy open his eyes and say. "Ah... Thanji..." As just an old toothless man, hear to in Luffy mouth. Sanji turn to look away to Luffy. He feels as he was little child, which is be caught make something bad. Sanji feel ashamed early behavioural to towards to Luffy. "I didn't ask you to wait me." Sanji say to Luffy and continue. " **Eat.** " And put broken basket to Luffy lap.

 

Luffy opening the basket and take bento box out and opening that. "Wha..." Sanji hear what Luffy say. "I dropped it on the way... and it got all messed up. It even got rain on it... What a failure of a meal, am I right?" Said Sanji. Luffy said nothing a while and Sanji waiting that he say something. Sanji hear how Luffy champion. Then Luffy shouting. "Delicious! This is great! Incredibly delicious! You even... Put all our favourite foods... In here!" Sanji said to Luffy. "You liar."

 

Luffy was an eaten and get his strength back, so Sanji say. "You're done eating. Now leave." "!? What are you saying?! Come with me!" Sanji tell tree reason why he can't to leave when he is saying that and ask to again Luffy to leave here. Luffy go in from of Sanji and punch him a first time all time when Sanji join to crew. Luffy never ever punch him even he is kick Luffy also squelch reason.

 

"TELL ME THE DAMN TRUTH!" Luffy yell to Sanji.

 

Sanji look to Luffy a moment and see inside his mind happy moment to Sunny. A tears start to rise in his eyes and say to Luffy. " **LUFFY... I... I WANNA GO HOME TO SUNNY!** " Sanji say sobbing to Luffy and thinking same time. 'I want also tell to Zoro that I love him.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY VINSMOKE SANJI!!!
> 
> To Be Continue. Someday... Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> To BE Continued


End file.
